Problematic peer relations, particularly when chronic, can have a tremendous impact on children's functioning and mental health. Decades of research indicate that peer rejection and victimization negatively effect adjustment and place children at increased risk for a myriad of negative outcomes later on. Conversely, positive social relationships can serve as a protective factor promoting positive adjustment. Prevention and treatment research supports the use of social skills group therapy for improving children's peer relations, social behavior, and emotional adjustment. However, focusing exclusively on the child is not as effective as multi-component intervention efforts which target both the child and the home environment. The goal of this Phase II project is to continue the research and development (R&D) of a parent-based intervention product, entitled the Parent Guide to S.S.GRIN which was begun during Phase I. The Parent Guide parallels an established child-focused intervention product, i.e., Social Skills GRoup INtervention (S.S.GRIN) in order to teach and reinforce the same social skills and concepts within the home environment. During Phase I, the initial versions of each component of the Parent Guide product (i.e., Professional Manuals, session scripts, parent handouts, overview video, and audiotapes) were created and tested. Feasibility of the product was successfully established both within a targeted market (school counselors) and with end users (parents). The proposed Phase II project will utilize the Phase I findings to update, modify, and extend the Parent Guide components, including young and older child developmental versions. Once revised, the efficacy of the Parent Guide will be tested both alone and in combination with S.S.GRIN with a sample of 54 parents. Once finalized, Spanish translations will be created. The final aim of Phase II will be to develop a Web-based distribution center within the company website to provide downloadable versions of the Parent Guide materials and on-line purchasing as well as capability for participation in training of professionals via an interactive online conferencing format. [unreadable] [unreadable]